Not Gonna Get Us
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: Push AU. Justin wakes up in the backseat somewhere in the desert. SLASH


**Name:** Not Gonna Get Us

**Pairing:** Justin Gabriel/John Cena

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** _Push_ AU. Justin wakes up in the backseat somewhere in the desert.

**Author's Note:** I have no fucking idea where this came from. Haha. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _28. JustinxJohn. Run, run! They're not gonna catch us! They know we're in love and they'll hold it against us. They don't care who we are, they know where we're going. They keep us in a jar just as long as we're glowing._

Justin wakes up in the backseat somewhere in the desert. He picks up his head and looks around. John's still barreling down the road.

"Where are we?" the younger mumbles, climbing in the front seat.

John jumps, but regards him with a kind smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" the older says excitedly. "We're partway through Arizona."

Justin nods, reaching over and stealing a gulp from the bottled water the older bought at the last gas station. He lets out a slow breath, capping the bottle back. They've been driving for days, cross country. The younger finally turns to his lover.

"Where the hell are we going, John?"

The older doesn't answer for a few long minutes, staring straight ahead.

"John?" the younger questions again, and it seems to snap his lover out of his daze.

"I, uh. I'm not sure." John finally admits.

It's the first time he's said the words aloud, and for the first time, Justin's nervous. There's no way this can work. What in the _hell_ had they been thinking? Sure, he'd hated being trapped in the Institution as much as John had, as much as _everyone_ does, but escaping? That was unheard of. Yet somehow, they'd managed. Not that it meant much. Sure, they had allies, but it always felt like _they_ were only a half-step behind them, watching their every move.

Still...he's a seer, and no matter how awfully, terribly _wrong_ Justin fears this will go, he can't stop seeing he and John together in the end. Everytime he thinks about how this is going to turn out, when he closes his eyes and just...sees...

_John takes his wrists in his hands, stretching him out over the hood of the antique car. Justin moans against his neck, biting it almost roughly in an attempt to claim what's his. He can't believe they're here, can't believe they're _alive_, epecially after...after _everything_. Justin wants to feel every inch of his lover that he can, pulling the larger man closer and sealing their lips together once again. _

_"Fuck, _fuck_, I love you. God, love you _so much_, John." he murmurs between kisses._

_The older grips him tighter. "I know, I know, love you too...so fucking glad you're _alive_, _fuck_."_

_"We _did_ it, John! We, we fucking _won!_ Oh my God, _oh my God!_ We're free, we did it!" Justin exclaims, kissing his lover more exubriantly. _

_He feels John smile against his lips, dragging him ever closer and kissing him that much harder._

_"Yes, yes we did." the older says, pushing him back to the hood with a sly grin._

_Justin lets out a moan and claws at his lover's back as he feels a hand slip into his jeans. For the first time in a long time, the younger feels like everything might just turn out okay..._

..."Justin!"

The voice jolts him out of his vision. He snaps his head towards the older, who keeps flashing him worried looks between looking at the road.

"No, hey, I'm fine." Justin says softly, shaking his head.

"What were you seeing?" John questions curiously.

"Nothing." the younger answers quickly, then amends himself. "The one where uh. Where we uhm."

"...Where we die?" his lover asks slowly, delicately.

Justin hates himself for nodding. John takes on an even more worried expression. Justin absolutely despises lying to his lover like this, but he knows if he tells John the truth that he'll let his guard down, he'll get cocky. They can't afford that right now, not when they're this close and everything might actually work out. One day, Justin knows, he'll tell John the truth. He's seen it. The argument is bad, but they make it out okay. The fact that they're even alive, even together, to _have_ the argument is one of the driving forces that keeps Justin going day after day.

"I'm gonna change it." John says determinedly. "I'm gonna fix it. We're not gonna die."

"I believe you, John." Justin responds, reaching across the console to grab John's hand. He runs his fingers over the back of it, staring lovingly at the older. "I trust you."

John offers him a reassuring smile. "We'll, uh. I'll go ahead and stop at the next gas station. We can stretch our legs."

Justin nods, resting his head back against the seat, but never letting go of John's hand. He holds onto that vision like he holds onto John, like a lifeline. As long as he believes in it, and pushes for it, he knows it has to happen. It's the only hope he has.


End file.
